Anak Hilang
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Jalan-jalan sore sambil ngabuburit memang menyenangkan. Hati-hati, jangan sampai ada anak hilang! [Side Story "My Family!". AU. Elemental Siblings. Ditulis untuk hari ke-8 #RamadhanChallenge. Prompt: Ngabuburit.]


**Anak Hilang**

.

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Anak Hilang" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk hari ke-8 #RamadhanChallenge (Prompt: Ngabuburit). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AU. Elemental Siblings. Teenager!Taufan. Kids!ApiAir. Side Story "My Family!"._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

"Api, Air, kita ngabuburit di luar, yuk!"

Taufan berseru begitu menginjakkan kaki di ruang keluarga. Api yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan sambil duduk di atas karpet, teralih perhatiannya begitu mendengar suara sang kakak. Begitu pula adik kembarnya, Air, yang tadi sudah duduk terkantuk-kantuk di sofa.

Taufan tertawa kecil. Selama bulan puasa, Air memang selalu mengantuk kalau sudah lewat pukul empat sore. Lalu tidur sampai bedug Maghrib. Tapi sekarang, sepasang iris _aquamarine_ itu terbuka lebar, saling tatap dengan manik merah-jingga milik Api.

"Memangnya boleh makan bubur, Kak?" tanya Api. "Kan masih puasa."

"Kalau makan bubur nanti batal," Air ikut menyambung.

Sekali lagi, Taufan tertawa kecil. Ia pun mendekat ke sofa, lalu duduk di pinggir.

"Bukan 'makan bubur', tapi ngabuburit."

Sekali lagi, si Kembar mungil bertukar pandang. "Ngabu ... bu ... rit?"

"Ngabuburit itu ... menunggu waktu berbuka puasa," jelas Taufan. "Kakak bosen nih, kita ngabuburitnya di rumah terus. Jalan-jalan ke taman depan sana, yuk! Kalian mau ikut?"

"Mau, mau, mau!"

"Nggak mau. Ngantuk."

Si Kembar menyahut bersamaan dengan nada suara yang bertolak belakang. Yang satu riang penuh semangat, yang satu lagi malas. Dengan mata tertutup pun, Taufan langsung tahu mana jawaban Api dan mana jawaban Air.

"Ya udah," kata Taufan kemudian. "Api, kita jalan-jalan berdua aja, yuk!"

Bukannya menyambut gembira ajakan itu, Api malah cemberut.

"Api maunya jalan-jalan sama Air juga."

"Eh?" Taufan melirik adiknya satu lagi yang sudah bersiap-siap bergelung di sofa. "Tapi Air-nya mau bobo', tuh."

Api bersungut-sungut, lalu bangkit dari karpet. Dia menghampiri Air yang sudah memejamkan mata, dan langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang adik.

"Aiiiiiiir ... ayo, jalan-jalaaan ..."

"Mmm ... Nggak mau ... Ngantuk ..."

Air membuka mata sedikit, lalu memejamkannya lagi. Tapi Api tak mau menyerah.

"Aiiir ... ayooo ..."

Taufan geleng-geleng kepala. "Api ... kalau Air nggak mau, jangan dipaksa, dong. Jalan-jalan sama Kakak aja, ya?"

"Nggak mau!"

Api tetap ngotot membangunkan Air, sampai akhirnya Air benar-benar terbangun lagi.

"Hehehe ... Jalan-jalan, yuk, Air!" Api nyengir lebar, menoleh ke arah kakaknya. "Kak Upan, di taman ada apa?"

Taufan menaikkan sebelah alis. "Yaa ... Ada permainan seperti biasanya. Ada jungkat-jungkit, perosotan, banyak deh! Kalau mau duduk-duduk santai di bawah pohon juga bisa. Hmm ... Kalau bulan puasa gini, mungkin ada yang jual takjil juga."

"Ada yang jual mainan, nggak?" tiba-tiba Api bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh? Mungkin ada."

"Api mau balon yang bisa terbang!"

"Mmm ... Ya udah. Nanti kalau ada, Kakak beliin, deh."

"Yay! Asyiiik!"

Taufan tertawa kecil. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan tarikan kecil di ujung bajunya. Ternyata Air, yang entah sejak kapan sudah beringsut mendekat kepadanya.

"Air juga mau balon," katanya. "Yang bisa terbang."

Taufan tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Air. "Iya. Nanti kalau ada Kakak beliin, ya?"

Air hanya mengangguk.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Taman kota cukup ramai oleh pengunjung yang sedang melewatkan waktu, menunggu saat berbuka puasa. Sesuai dugaan Taufan, para penjual takjil tampak di sana-sini. Ada penjual kolak, cendol, sampai kue-kue basah beraneka ragam.

"Kak Upan ... Api jadi lapeeer ..."

Taufan tertawa. Air yang digandengnya dengan tangan kiri, ikut tertawa kecil. Sementara tangan kanannya yang menggandeng Api, harus bekerja sedikit lebih keras supaya bocah hiperaktif itu tidak berlari pergi, lantas hilang di kerumunan.

"Api laper terus," kata Air.

Api menoleh ke arah adik kembarnya. "Emangnya Air nggak laper?"

"Nggak," Air menyahut kalem. "Tapi haus."

"Itu sama aja!"

Taufan kembali tertawa. "Sabar, ya? Sebentar lagi udah buka, kok."

Tiga bersaudara itu terus berjalan sampai tiba di area taman bermain.

"Kak Upan! Kak Upan! Api mau main ayunan!"

Api melompat-lompat sambil menunjuk tempat yang ingin ditujunya. Kadang Taufan heran, dari mana tubuh kecil itu masih punya cukup banyak energi di penghujung hari.

"Sebentar." Taufan beralih menatap adiknya yang satu lagi. "Air juga mau main bareng Api?"

Taufan tidak begitu kaget ketika Air cuma menggeleng pelan.

"Kak Upaaan! Api mau ke sanaaa!"

Api menarik-narik tangan kakaknya, tak sabar ingin segera bermain. Di area permainan itu juga sudah ada beberapa anak yang sedang bermain. Sebagian ditemani orangtua atau keluarganya yang lain.

Taufan mengerling Air sekali lagi. Anak itu terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan area bermain. Dia tampak bosan, bahkan sudah mulai menguap kecil.

"Api berani main sendiri?" akhirnya Taufan bertanya.

"Berani!" bocah itu menyahut tanpa ragu.

"Ya udah." Taufan melihat berkeliling sejenak, lalu menunjuk ke sebuah pohon rindang tak jauh dari mereka. "Kakak tunggu sama Air di situ, ya?"

"Iyaaa!"

Api melepaskan pegangannya dari Taufan, lalu berlari pergi. Taufan cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Lantas diajaknya Air ke bawah pohon tadi.

Area itu nyaris seluruhnya tertutup rerumputan. Tampak beberapa keluarga atau pasangan tengah duduk-duduk santai sambil menikmati udara segar. Taufan mengerutkan kening ketika mendapati orang-orang sepertinya menggunakan alas tikar yang seragam. Ia pun memandang berkeliling.

"Ooh ... Ternyata ada yang menyewakan tikar?" katanya pada diri sendiri.

Dipanggilnya orang yang menyewakan tikar itu. Taufan memilih satu tikar kecil, yang ternyata disewakan per jam. Digelarnya tikar hijau itu persis di bawah pohon, sehingga dirinya bisa bersandar santai di batangnya.

Sementara itu, Air langsung berbaring tak jauh dari sang kakak. Taufan tak bisa menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Air ngantuk?" tanya Taufan.

Anak itu mengangguk. Taufan pun melepas jaket biru-putih yang dipakainya. Dilipatnya jaket itu beberapa kali.

"Air pakai ini aja buat bantal," kata Taufan lagi.

Air menurut tanpa banyak cakap. Ia bangun sebentar supaya bisa menempatkan bantal dadakan itu di bawah kepalanya. Hanya beberapa detik, anak itu sudah terlelap.

"Enak banget," gumam Taufan, "tidur di bawah pohon."

Taufan mengelus rambut adiknya dengan sayang. Ia menarik napas panjang, membiarkan udara segar mengisi paru-parunya. Pemuda itu langsung merasa harus banyak bersyukur, ada taman kota yang sangat dekat dari rumahnya. Bahkan bisa dicapai kurang dari empat menit dengan berjalan santai.

Angin semilir membelai rambut Taufan dengan lembut, membuatnya mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Apa boleh buat? Bersantai di tempat penuh pohon begini memang terlalu nyaman rasanya.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"... pan! ... Kak Upan! Kak Upaaan!"

Taufan tersentak bangun ketika merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya. Ia pun membuka mata, dan melihat Api sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Kak Upan sama Air kok malah bobo', sih?" kata Api.

Taufan tertawa kecil. "Habis, anginnya enak di sini."

Api mengerutkan kening. "Emangnya angin bisa dimakan? Kok enak?"

"Eh?"

"Kak Upan batal dong, puasanya!"

"Bukaaan!" Taufan tak bisa lain kecuali tertawa, membuat Api bingung. "Maksud Kakak, anginnya sejuk."

"Oooh ..."

"Eh, Api sudah selesai mainnya?"

Api mengangguk. "Waktu main perosotan, Api liat ada penjual balon terbang! Di sana!"

Taufan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Api. Di kejauhan, masih bisa dilihatnya penjual balon yang dimaksud Api. Cukup ramai anak-anak mengerubuti bersama anggota keluarga mereka.

"Api mau balon!" seru Api.

"Iya, iya. Ayo, kita ke sana. Tapi sama Air juga, ya?"

"Air 'kan lagi bobo'. Biarin aja, Kak!"

"Eh? Masa' Air ditinggal? Jangan, dong."

Taufan mencoba membangunkan Air yang masih tidur pulas. Tentu saja, hasilnya nihil.

"Kak Upan, lamaaa!" keluh Api tak sabar. "Nanti penjual balonnya keburu pergi!"

"Sebentar dong, Api—"

"Ya udah. Api duluan ke sana! Nanti Kak Upan susulin, ya!"

"Eh, Api! Tunggu—"

Taufan menghela napas. Dicobanya membangunkan Air sekali lagi. Kali ini, Air membuka mata, tapi hanya sedikit.

"Air? Bangun, dong ... Kita beli balon, yuk!"

"Nggg ..."

Air hanya mengeluh pendek, antara sadar dan tidak.

"Air masih ngantuk, ya?" Tidak ada respon yang Taufan harapkan. "Ya udah. Air tunggu di sini. Kakak mau beli balon sebentar sama Api. Oke?"

Air mengangguk pelan, lantas memejamkan matanya lagi. Taufan bangkit sembari menghela napas sekali lagi. Dilihatnya Api sudah berlari pergi cukup jauh. Segera disusulnya anak itu, sebelum dia hilang entah ke mana.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Air membuka mata pelan-pelan. Sejenak kebingungan, menemukan dirinya berbaring di tikar, di bawah sebatang pohon besar. Lantas, bocah enam tahun itu teringat bahwa dia sedang berjalan-jalan bersama kedua kakaknya.

Setelah meregangkan tubuh sedikit, Air duduk. Dia mengusap matanya sedikit untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Berpikir apa sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Saat itulah, Air sadar bahwa Taufan tidak ada bersamanya.

"Kakak?"

Sedikit panik, Air memandang berkeliling. Sosok Taufan tak tampak di mana pun. Begitu pula Api. Bocah itu hampir saja menangis, ketika tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan samar Taufan yang didengarnya di antara tidur.

 _Kakak mau beli balon sebentar sama Api._

Air ingat ia sudah diminta menunggu. Tapi sendirian membuatnya takut. Karena itulah, dia akhirnya bangkit. Lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul Taufan dan Api.

Sayangnya, dia pergi ke arah yang salah.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Yaya sedang berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalan setapak taman kota. Sepasang mata beriris _hazel_ miliknya tampak bergerak ke sana kemari, mencari penjual takjil.

Penjual kolak bertebaran di mana-mana. Sayangnya, ToToiToy—adik lelaki Yaya satu-satunya—mendadak ingin berbuka dengan es cendol. Padahal biasanya mudah sekali menemukan penjual es cendol. Tapi begitu dicari malah tidak ada.

"Eh? Yang tadi itu cucu Tok Aba bukan, ya?"

"Cucu yang mana?"

"Anaknya Pak Boy, yang kecil. Mungkin dia terpisah dari orangtuanya?"

Yaya merasakan dadanya berdesir tajam. Apa tadi? Apa yang didengarnya? Secepat kilat, gadis berhijab merah jambu itu berbalik, menyusul dua pemuda yang tadi membicarakan 'cucu Tok Aba'.

"Eh? Kenapa, Dik?" salah satu pemuda bertanya ketika Yaya menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Tolong beritahu soal cucu Tok Aba tadi," pinta Yaya.

Setelah mendapatkan cukup informasi, Yaya bergegas menuju tempat yang dideskripsikan pemuda tadi. Tepat seperti yang diduganya setelah mendengar ciri-ciri anak yang hilang itu, Yaya melihat sosok mungil Air yang sedang terisak di dekat penjual balon.

Yaya mendekat setengah berlari. Si penjual balon, dan beberapa ibu muda yang ada di situ, berusaha menghibur Air. Tetapi anak itu tetap menangis.

"Air!"

Tubuh Air tersentak kecil ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang familier memanggil namanya. Dia sontak berhenti menangis, lantas menegakkan kepala.

"Kak Yaya!"

Didorong kelegaan luar biasa, Air menghambur ke pelukan Yaya. Lalu kembali menangis. Yaya berlutut di depan Air, menyamakan tinggi badan. Lantas balas memeluk tubuh mungil yang gemetaran itu sampai tenang kembali.

"Air tenang, ya. Ada Kak Yaya di sini," bujuk Yaya dengan suara lembut, sembari melepaskan pelukan. "Air tadi sama siapa ke sini?"

"Sama Kakak ... sama Api ..."

Isak samar masih terdengar saat Air menjawab pertanyaan Yaya.

"Terus, Kak Taufan ke mana?" Yaya bertanya lagi.

"Nggak tahu ... Kakak ilang ..."

Yaya melihat Air seperti mau menangis lagi. Cepat-cepat dipeluknya anak itu satu-dua detik.

"Udah, Air jangan nangis, ya? Ayo, kita cari Kak Taufan sama-sama."

Air mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa, baru kemudian mengangguk pelan.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Taufan tak pernah merasa setakut ini selama hidupnya. Padahal cuma ditinggal beberapa menit. Tapi ketika kembali ke bawah pohon bersama Api, di atas tikar hanya ada jaketnya.

Air tidak ada di mana pun.

Setelah bertanya kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, Taufan memutuskan untuk mencari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi penjual balon tadi. Ada beberapa orang yang katanya melihat anak kecil dengan ciri-ciri seperti Air, berjalan sendirian ke arah itu.

"Kak Upan ... Kalau Air ilang, gimana?"

Taufan tersentak mendengar ucapan Api yang tiba-tiba. Ia pun menoleh ke arah sang adik yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Desir tajam menyakiti dada Taufan, membuatnya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kanan Api.

"Nggak bakalan," sahut Taufan, sembari berharap ucapannya akan terkabul. "Air pasti ketemu, kok!"

Api cuma mengangguk, lalu meneruskan langkah bersama sang kakak. Tidak ribut seperti biasanya.

"KAKAAAAAK!"

Taufan dan Api sama-sama tersentak mendengar seruan yang sangat mereka kenal itu. Keduanya langsung lega ketika melihat sosok Air berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka. Lalu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Taufan.

"Air!" Taufan langsung berlutut, dipeluknya sang adik erat-erat. "Air tadi ke mana? Kakak nyariin Air ke mana-mana sama Api."

"Air juga nyariin Kakak."

Taufan benar-benar merasa lega begitu melepaskan pelukan dan bisa menatap wajah adiknya lagi. Walaupun lututnya sekarang terasa lemas.

"Air!" Api ikut memeluk adik kembarnya, dengan tangan kiri masih menggenggam tali dua balon. "Api kira Air ilang."

Kedua anak kembar itu melepaskan pelukan.

"Air nggak ilang," bantah Air. "Kakak sama Api yang ilang. Air cariin ke penjual balon juga nggak ada."

"Penjual balon?" Taufan mengerutkan kening.

"Aku menemukan Air lagi nangis di dekat penjual balon di sebelah sana."

Taufan tersentak. Baru sadar ada orang lain yang datang bersama Air.

"Eh ... Yaya," sapanya. "Makasih, ya ... udah jagain dan nganterin Air cari aku."

Yaya mendesah pelan. " _Dasar._ Air udah cerita semuanya. Harusnya kamu jangan ninggalin dia sendirian. Gimana kalau Air nggak ketemu aku tadi?"

Tiba-tiba dimarahi begitu, Taufan cuma terkekeh canggung. Dalam hatinya, dia memang merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kakak bo'ong," mendadak Air bicara dengan muka cemberut. "Air cariin ke penjual balon, kok Kakak sama Api nggak ada?"

"Bukan penjual balon yang itu," jelas Taufan. "Tapi penjual balon yang ada di dekat area bermain. Itu lho, tempat Api main ayunan, main perosotan. Air ingat?"

Air cuma mengangguk.

"Ah, gawat!" celetuk Yaya tiba-tiba, lantas cepat-cepat melihat jam tangannya. "Sori, Fan. Aku harus beli takjil, nih."

"Oh, oke."

"Hati-hati, jangan hilang lagi adiknya. Ya udah, aku duluan, ya! _Assalammu'alaikum."_

 _"Wa'alaikumussalam."_

Secepat Yaya datang, secepat itu juga dia pergi. Taufan pun bermaksud mengajak kedua adiknya pulang. Tapi kedua anak itu ternyata malah asyik bercakap-cakap.

"Air tadi nangis, ya?"

"Nggak, kok."

"Kalau bo'ong, puasanya batal, lho!"

"... Iya ... Air nangis sedikit."

"Hehehe ... Nih."

Tiba-tiba Api menyodorkan salah satu balon kepada Air. Bocah itu pun menerimanya, lalu mendongak. Menatap balon berwarna biru muda yang melayang di udara, hanya tertahan oleh tali yang dipegangnya erat-erat.

"Penguin ..."

Dalam sekejap, wajah Air sudah cerah kembali. Matanya tak lepas memandang gambar penguin di balon miliknya, yang tampak sedang berdiri di bawah hujan salju.

"Air suka nggak?" Taufan ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan. "Api yang pilihin balon buat Air, lho."

Air mengangguk. "Suka."

"Kalau punya Api, naga!" seru Api penuh semangat.

Ditirukannya suara geraman hewan buas, membuat kedua saudaranya tertawa. Gambar hewan mitologi itulah yang ada di balon merah miliknya, lengkap dengan semburan api jingga terang.

"Ya udah, yuk. Kita pulang," ajak Taufan kemudian. "Sebentar lagi udah buka, lho."

Kali ini Taufan membiarkan kedua adiknya berjalan di depan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tangan lain yang bebas, menggenggam balon erat-erat, seolah takut terlepas. Tapi tak seerat kedua tangan mereka yang saling bergandengan.

Lagi-lagi Taufan merasa harus banyak bersyukur. Yang Maha Kuasa masih melindungi dirinya dan keluarganya, dari bencana yang hampir saja terjadi akibat keteledorannya.

"Eh, Air ... balonnya nanti kita simpen di mana?"

"Di kamar aja. Nanti diiket ke kursi."

Taufan tersenyum saja, menikmati percakapan kecil adik-adiknya yang mengiringi langkah mereka menuju rumah.

"Nanti kita ceritain ke Ayah sama Bunda, ya!"

"Cerita apa?"

"Air ilang, terus nangis."

Wajah Taufan memucat seketika.

"Iiih ... Kan tadi udah dibilang, Air nggak ilang. Kakak sama Api yang ilang."

"Air yang ilang, kok!"

"Kakak sama Api yang ilang."

"Ya udah. Nanti kita tanya Ayah sama Bunda aja, Api apa Air yang bener."

Detik itu juga, Taufan merasa ingin menangis.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Halooo~! ^_^

Ternyata _fic_ kali ini jadinya bablas sampai 2k+. Padahal rencananya cuma sekitar 1k. Males _edit_ lagi, ya udah _publish_ apa adanya. :"D *ditabok*

Jumpa lagi di _fic_ #RamadhanChallenge selanjutnya~ :") #ey

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **26.05.2018**


End file.
